The Mark of Athena
by sheilarae1234
Summary: I know this subject has been used for a myriad of stories, but this is my first story to put on here, so I thought this would be the easiest subject to do. It may take me some time to put up new chapters. Rated T to be safe.
1. Jokes

**(A/N) Hey. So this is my very first story. My English teacher always told me that I had a talent for writing, so I decided that maybe I should put a story on here. I know The Mark of Athena thing has been used a lot, but I thought this would be a good story for me to write since it's my first try. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and The Olympians, Rick Riordan does.**

The Mark of Athena

-Annabeth's POV-

I thought I knew beauty until I saw the Camp Jupiter. As I was waiting for the ship to land, I observed the buildings and thought, "Gods, I wish I had designed this." I couldn't bring myself to peel my eyes away to search for the raven-haired boy.

Just that single thought about his hair brought me back to my senses. Oh gods I couldn't wait to see him, so I could stare into his sea green eyes, kiss his soft li- "Stop it Annabeth!" I scolded myself. "I know you've missed him, but you have to stay focused!"

I breathed in and out, and started going over the plan in my head. If the Romans attacked us we were going to let Piper charmspeak them into laying down their weapons. If that didn't work, well let's just hope we won't need to use the backup plan.

Leo's voice came over the intercom, and he said something that sounded like," Ahoy manatees!" Though I assumed he meant 'mateys', you could never tell with Leo. He continued to speak, "We'll be landing in Camp Jupiter in about five minutes, that is if they don't blow us out of the sky first."

The entire crew just stood there, wondering if he was serious. Leo continued," Come on party poopers, that was supposed to be a joke! I'm just trying to break the tension!" Still, no one laughed. "Wow, you all are just boring. Anyway, like I said we will be landing five min- Just then a cannonball blew a gargantuan hole in the side of the ship. As we all held on for dear life, Piper screamed at the top of her lungs in an attempt for Leo to hear, "IS IT A JOKE NOW?"


	2. Reunions

The Mark of Athena

-Percy's POV-

It wasn't the huge ship that freaked me out. I got scared when I heard a big BOOM and the ship started tilting over. That wasn't supposed to happen. Reyna had given specific orders to everyone in the camp to not attack the Argo II, but it seemed that someone had already decided they weren't going to follow those orders.

I glanced over to where the cannons were, and immediatley I saw a scrawny boy with straw colored hair wearing a drooping toga. "Octavian!" I said under my breath. The name felt like poison on my tongue. Before I even thought about it, I sprinted over to him and tackled him. What I did wasn't rational, but I was thinking about rationality. "You jerk!" I screamed as I punched him in the face. That was the only punch I managed to get in before I heard Reyna shouting for us to stop.

"Perseus Jackson!" I flinced at my full name. I had no idea how she found out that my full name was Perseus. Reyna walked up and continued to speak, "I expect better of you Percy. Now both of you stop being idiots. Octavian, I need to talk to you, _in private._"

As they were walking away, I stood up and dusted myself off. I looked at the ship, and it seemed to be okay. I breathed a sigh of relief, and went back to stand with Hazel and Frank. The ship was finally descending, and I then thought of the one person I had looked forward to seeing the most.

_Annabeth_. I couldn't wait to see her with her stormy grey eyes and her blond princess curls. I was getting jumpy just thinking about her. What would she think when she saw me? Would she think I didn't remember her? Well, somehow, I'll show her that I remember her.

After I was done daydreaming, I noticed that the ship had landed and I was suddenly pushing myself through the crowd of Romans as I was searching for her blond hair. Someone tapped me on my shoulder, I turned around, and suddenly I was staring into those stormy grey eyes that I knew so well.

Annabeth let out a little gasp as I gave her a rib-crushing bear hug. I noticed that tears were running down my face, and when I looked at Annabeth's face, I saw that she was crying also. She looked into my eyes and said, "You remember." I guess crying makes her see that I remember. Or the fact that _I _was the one that gave _her _the hug. I guess either way works. But does she know how much I remember? Maybe not.

So I said, "Of course I remember Annabeth. I remember everything. I remember when I first saw you in the infirmary at Camp Half-Blood. I remember when we sailed to save Grover from Polyphemus. I remember when I held up the sky for you." I touched her streak of grey hair that was identical to mine. "I remember when you were jealous of Rachel when we were in the Labyrinth. You were so cute when you were jealous. I remember when I turned down immortality just for you, and when we kissed in the canoe lake on the evening of my birthday. Yes Annabeth. I remember _everything._"

She sighed and then said, "I was so scared. I was scared you wouldn't remember me. I was scared you would have another girlfriend. I was so, SO scared."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I had to reassure her. "Annabeth, you shouldn't have been scared. You shouldn't have been scared at all because I love YOU Wise Girl."

Her eyes widened until I thought they were going to pop out of her head. Oh gods did I say the wrong thing? Did I go too far? Then she smiled, and I thought her smile was going to split her face. "I love you too Seaweed Brain."

Then she kissed me. And I thought I was going to melt. I had missed her so much in the last 8 months. She was the only person that I even slightly remembered before I got my memory back , and actually seeing her again almost made my head explode. We finally broke apart, and we sank to the ground while we embraced. This was the happiest moment in my life, and I loved every minute of it.

I didn't come to my senses until Frank tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and noticed that everyone was staring at us. I'm sure I was blushing a deep crimson, but for once I didn't care. Annabeth looks at me and she yells, "Percy Jackson, you have A LOT of explaing to do!" Then she punched me in the arm. I tried to supress a smile, but I didn't do a very good job of it, and I didn't even notice the pain in my arm.

"Soon," I said,"But right now we have business to attend to." We stood up and I smile. I addressed the camp, "Romans, these are a few kids from Camp Half-Blood. My other home."


	3. Octavian Was Being Stupid Again

**(A/N) So, here's the third chapter. I know it's very short, but I'm already struggling with writer's block. So any ideas for the next chapter? Please no flames in the reviews, but constructive critisism is greatly appreciated.**

The Mark of Athena

-Reyna's POV-

I strode briskly into the _principia _with Octavian close on my heels. As we reached the long table in the middle of the room, I whipped around. "How dare you? I ask. "You made me look like a fool in front of the entire camp! And this isn't the first time. You have argued against my word in front of the senate, and now you directly defy my orders? Octavian, I'm giving you one last chance. Once last chance to show me that you follow me, and only me, unless I give you different orders. I will not be merciful if you ruin this chance." He slowly nods, and I hear him mumble, "Yes Reyna." "You're dismissed." I coldly say.

After Octavian walked out with his head hanging, I flopped down into the chair and sighed. "Octavian is stressful, and a handful," I thought, "He's like a three-year old." Octavian wasn't the biggest problem on my mind, though. There was another certain blond-haired, blue-eyed boy occupying my conscience at the moment. _Jason. _Why had Octavian decided to be stupid at that moment? Just when I may have seen my friend again. I don't even know if there is something more than that anymore.

A loud BANG resounded throughout the room as the door hit against the wall. I looked up, and I gasped at the silhouette that was outlined in the bright sunlight.


	4. Awkward Intoductions

The Mark of Athena

-Jason's POV-

**(A/N) Yay! Finally finished chapter 4! Enjoy!**

I rushed into the _principia _only to see Reyna standing there looking shell shocked. "Gods, how am I supposed to break the news to her about Piper?" I thought to myself.

"Who's Piper?" Reyna asked suspiciously. It seemed she had broken out of her stupor.

I stood there with my mouth opening and closing like a fish. I guess I had thought out loud. "Piper? I didn't say anything about a Piper. Who's Piper? I don't know anybody in the world named-" Reyna silenced me with a cold, hard glare.

"Well, you see Reyna-" I was cut off to the sound of the door opening and closing, and to footsteps rushing up to us. I slowly turned around, and I was staring at a mop of black hair, and an abundance of curly blond hair. It was only Annabeth and who I assumed was Percy, her boyfriend. Annabeth's eyes were gleaming, and Percy had a half grin on his face. It seemed their reunion went well. It must have been perfect compared to the meeting Reyna and I have had.

Awkwardness is radiating off Reyna. In all my time at Camp Jupiter, I'd never seen Reyna this awkward. Me disappearing must have done something to her. Annabeth started speaking to me, "Jason, Piper was searching for you. She was getting worried. Why did you run off?" She glanced behind me, and realization dawned on her face. "Oh! Who's this?" Again, I couldn't speak.

Luckily, Percy saved me. "Annabeth, this is Reyna. She's my fellow praetor." Annabeth stuck out her hand and gave Reyna a firm handshake. "Well, it's nice to meet you. Anyway, Jason, as I was saying, Piper was looking for you."

Finally, Reyna spoke out, "Who is Piper? Jason mentioned her, and then you just did. Who is this girl?"

Percy and Annabeth shared a look. Annabeth was about to speak when the door opened _again. _I knew who it was going to be this time. There was only one more person who was looking for me.

Piper walked up to my side and took my hand. Reyna was shooting daggers at her. I guess Piper taking my hand had knocked Reyna off her rocker.

I can't be surprised. Piper is beautiful, even though she tries to tone it down. She has choppy brown hair that's braided down one side, and she has kaleidoscope eyes. She's stunning, and nothing can change that.

I finally took my eyes off of Piper, and stared at Reyna. I could tell she was waiting. I huffed a breath, and I told Reyna something that was going to make her hate me. "Reyna, this is Piper. My girlfriend."

**(A/N) So that's the fourth chapter. Like I said, I'm already fighting writer's block. I still had the part where Jason introduces Piper to Reyna, so I went with that.**


	5. That Went Well, Didn't It?

The Mark of Athena

-Reyna's POV-

**(A/N) Let's see what Reyna does about the news of Piper. Enjoy!**

Those two words hit me like a ton of bricks. His girlfriend? I thought I was his girlfriend!

I was afraid to talk because I thought my voice would crack and show my emotions, but it was surprisingly strong when I said, "I need to talk to Jason. _Alone."_ I stared at Piper. That had really been directed at her, after all.

As they all shuffled out, I tried to breath and organize my thoughts. The main ones were, "How could he do this to me, and why didn't he warn me somehow?"

Jason was looking at me expectedly. I knew I needed to speak, but I couldn't seem to form any words. So I slapped him.

For a second, he didn't seem to realize what had happend. He stood there with a look of shock in his eyes, but then the shock turned to cold, hard anger. "I know Piper being my girlfriend is a shock," he hissed, "but I expected you to be more professional about this. And what do you go and do? You slap me. We're done Reyna."

He turned to walk out, but before he made it to the door, I erupted. "I need to be professional?" I questioned. "I've waited all this time thinking that I'm going to be able to see my boyfriend again, just to have you waltz in here and proclaim that you have another girlfriend! Do you have any idea how that makes me feel? It makes me feel horrible."

Jason spun around, and his anger seemed to have vanished. "I'm sorry your not happy about this," Jason muttered, "but I'm with Piper now. I'm sorry." With that he walked out.

"Why should I care if he has a girlfriend?" I thought to myself as I stood there trying to gather the courage to walk back outside. "He's not worth my time anyway." So I walked to the door, opened it, and stepped outside into the blinding sunlight.

**(A/N) I know that was kind of boring, but I felt like that needed to be put in there. And I thought Reyna would put her duty before her feelings, so that's why she said he wasn't worth her time. Any ideas for the next chapter? Let me know in the reviews! **


	6. Photographs

The Mark of Athena

-Piper's POV-

I watched as Jason stormed out of the headquarters. Percy told me that it's called the _principia_. Jason walked right past me and started along the trail. I could tell that he needed some privacy, but curiosity was eating me, so I slowly crept along behind him, careful to not be seen.

We finally reached a nice house. I assumed it was a house meant for the praetors. The door was slightly ajar. I stepped inside, took a deep breath, and I smelled Jason. This was obviously his home.

He was standing in the middle of the room with his back turned to me. Something was in his hands, but I couldn't tell what. I had a myriad of questions, but this wasn't the time to ask them, so I said a simple, "Hey." I could tell he was startled, but he didn't turn around. I was still looking for a conversation starter. "Are you okay?" I questioned. A simple shrug was all that he did to show he had heard. He turned to face me with a stony expression. I saw that he was holding a photograph in his hands. "It's just a lot to take in you know?" He starts. "I haven't seen any of these people in 8 months, and now I come back and I realised just how much I've missed all of them."

I slowly nod in understanding. I can't imagine how he's feeling. He was ripped away from the only life he's ever know, and now he came back to it only to have been replaced as praetor by Percy, and I could tell his talk with Reyna hadn't gone well.

"The worst part was having to tell Reyna this wouldn't work out." He thrust the photo at me. I took it, and I tried to comprehend what I was looking at. It was a picture of Reyna and Jason in front of a lake. _Kissing. _

"Jason, what is this?" I still couldn't make since of it. He wouldn't look me in the eye. "I didn't tell you the entire truth Piper. Before I came to Camp Half-Blood, Reyna was my girlfriend here. But don't worry. I told her it wouldn't work out. We are completely over. O-V-E-R. Over. Please don't let this change any-" I cut him off with a kiss straight to the lips. He sounded so sincere, like he would do anything to not let this come between us. And I have to admit, he's super cute when he's frustrated.

We pull apart, and I say, "Don't worry Jason. We fought Enceladus together, and we saved Hera together. I won't let one ex-girlfriend come between us.

He smirked and said in a superior tone, "I knew it! You can't live without my supermodel good looks." I slapped his arm and protested, "Don't overestimate yourself, Grace. We've still got a world to save."

He laughed and said, "Come on Piper. I want you to meet some of my friends from Camp Jupiter."

**(A/N) And there's the 6th chapter! I hope you liked it! **


	7. Blackmailing

The Mark of Athena

-Reyna's POV-

**(A/N) We're going to hear more of Reyna's thoughts on Piper in this chapter. Enjoy!**

After the Camp Half-Blood campers had been given places to sleep, I trudged back into the _principia, _I slumped into the chair and closed my eyes. This night had been very interesting.

All I could think about was how happy Jason had looked with Piper at dinner. He seemed so happy. _Piper. _That brat. She stole Jason away from me. My one and only boyfriend was taken by some stupid daughter of _Venus. _

My thoughts were interrupted by a quiet, "Ahem." Startled, I shot out of my chair. I saw Octavian standing there with a look of interest in his eyes. "You really need to control your mouth Reyna. I now know every thought you've been thinking in the last 5 minutes.

"Why you little-" He held up his hand, and I quit talking. "Now about this Piper girl. I can tell you're jealous. You really are bad at hiding your emotions these days. But maybe I can help you with your little situation."

I stare at him suspiciously. "What do you have in mind?" He makes himself comfortable in a chair across from the desk. "I'll help you win Jason back, if you give me something I want. It's something I've wanted for a long time."

I knew immediatly what he was talking about. He wanted for me to make him praetor. The scary part was that I could imagine it. Piper and Jason being broken up from mysterious reasons, and he will come running back to me. Luckily my rational side was stronger than my passionate side.

"Never!" I yell. "How dare you try to blackmail me! It will never work. I don't care how much I want Jason back, I will never promote you to praetor. You are far too immature and foolish for that kind of responsibility."

His eyes narrow to slits. "You'll regret this Reyna. Once you see Jason and that _graecus _walking around acting all lovey dovey, you will wish you had taken me up on my offer."

He spins around and storms about, but not before giving me one last sinister grin. I had a feeling he was going to try to turn everyone against me. Yes, this night has been interesting indeed.

**(A/N) Octavian really is evil isn't he? Just wait. **


	8. Catching Up

The Mark of Athena

-Annabeth's POV-

**(A/N) Okay, so this chapter is kind of completely irrelevant to the story. They're really only talking about what happened while Percy was gone. But anyways, enjoy!**

The moonlight lit the path as Percy and I walked. Oh, how I had missed these moments together when it was only the two of us. Earlier today when he had admitted he loved me, I finally realized why him disappearing had been eating at me so much. It's because I loved him, too. I loved my Seaweed Brain, my Kelp Head.

We reached the top of the hill that overlooked the valley. We both laid down on the grass, and I sighed in content. Yes, I had really missed these moments.

"So, what have you been doing these last 8 months?" I finally said after what felt like an iternity of silence. He looks down at me and says, "Oh you know, the normal. Fight a few monsters, almost get killed a few times. Everyday things."

I grin at him. "When did you finally get your memory back?" He sighs and says, "I drank gorgon's blood in a bet against Phineas." My eyes go wide, and I can't stop myself from exclaiming, "Percy, that's dangerous! You could've died!" Then I said, "Wait. Phineas? As in the guy who could never eat because the harpies stole his food?"

Percy says, "Yep, but that's not the exact story now. Somehow a weedwhacker came into his possession, so now he just swings it at the harpies, and they back off. So now the roles are reversed, and the harpies are starving."

I'm speechless. He'd been busy lately. He continued talking, "Anyway I guess I'm more valuable to Gaea than he is because she let me live."

His words almost didn't register in my brain, but I caught them. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! You're important to Gaea? Why?"

By the look in Percy's eyes, I could tell he hadn't meant to say that, but he says, "Gaea says that I'm a valuable pawn to her. That I'll have to make a sacrifice that's I won't be able to make."

I'm sure I looked horrified. I didn't want to talk anymore, so I buried my face in his shirt. Why does this always happen to us? Why can't we be a normal couple for once? I can't lose him again. I think I might go crazy if I did.

He takes my chin and forces me to look him in the eyes, and he leans down and kisses me. Time stands still and I wish I could stay like that forever. It was the sweetest kiss he's ever given me, and I didn't want it to end.

He pulls away to my complaints, and he says, "Don't worry Wise Girl. You won't lose me again. I guarantee it."

I lay my head back down on his chest, and enjoy the silence as I drift off to sleep under the stars.

**(A/N) Like I said, irrelevant. But, I hope you liked it anyways!**


	9. How Can You Be Happy?

The Mark of Athena

-Percy's POV-

**(A/N) Okay, so I know most of you probably know which demigods will go on the quest. But I'm going to make all of the characters not know. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wii, Xbox 360, or Wii Sports.  
**

As I stood in front of the senate, my heartbeat quickened. Today we were deciding who would travel on the Argo II to Rome, and eventually to Greece.

All of the kids from Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood were staring a hole through me. I was supposed to choose all who would go with me because I'm praetor. Jason hadn't liked that, but Reyna refused to replace me with him, and I think she did that for revenge because of Piper, but I would much rather Jason be deciding this.

I take a deep breath and begin, "Of course, I choose Annabeth. I couldn't do this without her." Her eyes glow, and she grins at me. "Jason should also come because even though I don't know you very well, you're a legend around here." I glance around and my sights land on Leo and Piper. "Piper, you should go with us because Jason hasn't shut up about what a great fighter you are." She blushes. "Leo, you should also because the ship wouldn't stay elevated without you, and I hear you're handy with that tool belt of yours." I finally look at Hazel and Frank. I point at them and say, "I want my two best friends from Camp Jupiter, Hazel and Frank."

Reyna stands up as I sit down. "It's decided then," she says, "Jason Grace, Piper McLean, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and of course, Percy Jackson, will travel to Rome then to Greece to defeat Gaea. The Prophecy of the Seven is coming to pass."

The campers that I have chosen stand up, and we all shuffle out into the sunlight so we can go pack for the quest. I head to the where the 5th Cohort barracks along with Frank and Hazel. "So why did you choose us?" Franks asks immediatly after they catch up to me. I glance questionably at them. "Why wouldn't I? You two are really the only friends I have here, and what good am I without my friends? I need both of you with me on this quest." They seem to accept this answer, so we walk the rest of the way to the barrack in silence.

As we pack I couldn't help but think what we would be facing on the quest. Would we actually have to fight _Gaea?_ I know she's going to be fighting us with all her strength sending all kinds of bad weather.

When I arrived at the ship I noticed everyone was on except Hazel, Frank, and I. Annabeth was leaning over the side waving at me. She seemed truly excited, but I don't know what she was excited about. According to Hera, she was going to make a big decision, but I had conveniently forgot to mention that.

I tread up the ramp that was lowered to the ground. Annabeth hustled over to me with a look of joy in her eyes. What is wrong with her? We are most likely sailing to our deaths, and she can actually be _happy?_ "I can't wait to show you all of the things Leo installed in this thing. It's like Elysium when we're still alive."

As we lifted off the ground, she grabbed my hand, and we went below deck to a cavernous game room where there was a Wii, Xbox 360, a pool table, a poker table, a fridge full of sodas, a nacho bar, a popcorn machine, a ping pong table, and even slot machines.

I'm sure my eyes were like saucers. Now I can understand why she was happy. At least we can enjoy ourselves a little before we die. I rush over to Wii and power it up. Annabeth comes up behind me and wraps her arms around my waist. She lays her head on my shoulder and says, "I bet I could beat you at bowling on Wii Sports." I smirk and say, "In your dreams, Wise Girl. I'll beat you right now."

I grab two controllers, and we begin out game. We had hardly started when we heard shouts of alarm up on deck.

**(A/N) Dun, dun, duuunnnnn! Hope you liked it! I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!**


	10. Questions

The Mark of Athena

-Frank's POV-

**(A/N) I decided to write it in a different POV than usual this time. Enjoy! A little Frazel! (Frank/Hazel)**

Hazel and I were hanging out on the deck of the Argo II when she asked a question I was even afraid to ask myself. "Frank, what are we? I know we kissed one time, but does that mean we're together?" I was about to answer when a screeching from above distracted me.

My eyes shot skyward, and I saw about three dozen huge eagles that had golden, razor sharp beaks and talons. I automatically knocked an arrow and sent it down one of the eagles throats.

Jason was shouting at everyone to pull their weapons as the eagles bombarded the ship. I shot arrow after arrow, but the eagle's numbers only seemed to be increasing.

Alerted by Jason's shouts, Percy and Annabeth ran on deck, and joined into the fight. Percy was a blur. He was hacking and slashing his way through the creatures, and soon he was actually surrounded in a whirlpool just like in Alaska.

Soon, there was only one eagle left and it was perched on the railing of the ship like it was waiting for one of us to make the move. Percy hopped up on the railing, and pointed his sword at the eagle. He was actually going to fight it up on the railing.

The eagle had different ideas, so the eagle started hovering in the air, and as it took off, it hit Percy with its wing.

Percy teetered precariously on the edge for a couple of seconds. And then he fell over.

**(A/N) Another cliffhanger! In my opinion I'm getting pretty good at them! I hope you enjoyed it, and don't forget to check out my other Hunger Games story, The Wrong Place at the Wrong Time! I know this chapter is really short! Sorry! **


	11. The Demigod Superman

The Mark of Athena

-Jason's POV-

**(A/N) Let's see what happens to Percy. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Iron Man 2 or Superman.**

I sprint forward and dive off the ship. My feet obviously reacted before my brain did, and now I'm hurtling toward earth at eighty miles per hour.

It didn't take long for me to find Percy. He was the only other human in the air, and he was screaming at the top of his lungs. His eyes were were squeezed shut, and he looked like a flying squirrel with his limbs splayed out.

"Percy!" I shout. He looks up. I stick my hand out and he grabs it. It's time to use my super-mega-awesome flying powers. We start to slow down, and we silently hover in the air.

Apparently he had shut his eyes again because he opened them and started screaming all over again. He must've not seen a flying human before. Really, had he never heard of Superman?

We shoot back up, and soon we land on the deck of the Argo II. Annabeth tackles Percy, and Piper tackles me. Even though she had seen me fly before, I could imagine she was scared they wouldn't work this time. Little did she know, I had been practicing.

I take Piper's hand, and I lead her below deck to the super-awesome game room. I offer her a pool stick, she takes it, and we start a competitive pool match. We both learned that pool helped Piper calm down when she would come in numerous times ranting about Drew, and I could only make her calm down if we played a few rounds of pool on the table Leo had installed in the Zues cabin.

The next thing I know, it's three in the morning, and I'm kissing Piper goodnight at her door. When we part, I hear her walk into her room and climb into bed. I can only hope that she has a good sleep.

I stroll back to the game room, and I see Percy watching TV. He looks exhausted. I walk over and sit down next to him. Even though I hadn't asked him anything, he starts talking anyway, "I don't know if I could ever forgive myself if I left Annabeth here alone again. I know I would beat myself up over this everyday in the Underworld. I just love her so much. Do you feel that way about Piper?" I nod, and he seems to accept my answer.

I stay up the rest of the night watching action movies with Percy. Sometime during the middle of Iron Man 2, I drift off, and the next morning I wake up with a crick in my neck, and a strong feeling that something bad was going to happen that day.

**(A/N) Foreshadowing? I think so! Yay! Percy was saved! He couldn't exactly die. I hope you liked it!**


	12. Have A Little Faith

The Mark of Athena

-Leo's POV-

**(A/N) So I haven't done a chapter in Leo's POV, so I thought it would be a good idea to write one in his POV. Also, a big thank you to Ninja Potter, polywadachicken, LadySarahj, CantkissNeverclean13, and wise girl 299 for reviewing! Reviews make me write faster, so here's another chapter dedicated to my reviewers!**

As I stood at the railing of the Argo II, an uneasy feeling was stirring in my stomach. I had a feeling I would have to do a huge favor for someone today, or it could've been the five bags of popcorn I had eaten yesterday.

I could hear footsteps approaching behind me, but I couldn't bring myself to turn around. I knew who it was going to be, anyway. I also knew what he was going to ask. "Could we stop by Camp Half-Blood?" Percy asked. "I feel like I need to see it one more time before we most likely go off to our deaths."

Sighing, I slowly turn around. I was about to say no, but when I saw the look on Percy's face, I knew I couldn't do that to him. He looked broken, like he was sure we were going to die. He needs to have a little faith in us. I mean, come on! We have a Superman, a charmspeaker, a strategizer, a 'Master of Bows', a girl who is practically a zombie, the Savior of Olympus, and an amazing Repair Boy.

My head nods without my brain's consent, and his face noticably brightens, and he gives me a goofy lopsided grin. "Thanks man," he says, "you're the best."

After that he runs off, and I assume he's telling Annabeth the good news. As much as we need to arrive at Rome, I couldn't say no to Percy. He hadn't seen his old home or any of his friends in eight months, and I hate to admit it, but I had a feeling he wouldn't fight as well as he normally would if he didn't see Camp Half-Blood.

Since we were traveling back across America, we would fly right over New York, so it wasn't like it was out of the way. And with the ship traveling at two-hundred miles per hour, we were practically already there even though we had lost a little time when I had to stop the ship so Jason could save Percy. We would probably arrive within the day, most likely at around three in the afternoon.

When it was three o'clock, I went into the control room, and I took the wheel. We were literally right over Long Island, New York, and I was going to try to land in the ocean beside the camp.

We must've been closer than I thought because even though I had slowed the ship down considerably, the hull crashed into the sand only seconds after we started descending.

I pressed the speaker button, the intercom crackled to life, and I said into it, "Sailors! Welcome back to Camp Half-Blood."

**(A/N) There you have it! If you are confused about who I was talking about when Leo was talking about the crew, just message me, and I'll get it all cleared up for you. Hope you liked it!**


	13. Surprise Arrivals

The Mark of Athena

-Percy's POV-

**(A/N) Yay! So Percy gets to visit his old home!**

I stepped off the Argo II, and I breathed in the salty, sea air. This is my home. This is where I belong.

Campers streamed onto the beach. I guess our arrival wasn't inconspicuous because I heard shouts of shock. They were probably wondering what the ship was doing back.

The shouts of shock quickly turned to shouts of joy. The first two people I saw were Travis and Connor Stoll. They ran up to meet me, and they gave me a very unmanly hug at the same time.

I awkwardly hugged them back. It wasn't bad that they hugged me, it was bad because they most likely taped something on my back. Probably a sign that said 'kick me' or something like that.

Soon, I was engulfed in friends. Even campers who I'd never seen before were walking up to me, shaking my hand, and congratulating me. What for? I had no idea. Maybe surviving the Roman Camp?

Annabeth walked up to my side and forced the campers out of my way like my personal bodyguard. I walked behind her, but I didn't really realize I was going anywhere because I was still trying to drink in the camp with my eyes. And my nose. And my ears.

Annabeth and I finally reached the Big House, where Chiron was patiently waiting. He must've heard from another camper that I was here.

"My boy!" He shouted as he enveloped me in a centaur hug which nearly killed me. When he finally put me down, he patted me on the back, and he led me into the Big House. We went into his office, and I sat down.

When I finally became comfortable, he stared at me for a long time before saying, "Now why did you come back to Camp Half-Blood? Shouldn't you two be saving the world or something?" He glanced at Annabeth.

"We should be on our way to Rome," she started, "but Percy demanded to see the camp one more time." Chiron took this as a good answer, and he fell silent again.

As I walked out of Big House after out meeting, I was surprised to see only a couple people waiting for me. It was Travis and Connor Stoll, Katie Gardner, and Grover. I was surprised to see Grover because I had thought he was on a quest to find other demigods.

They tried to look nonchalant, but it wasn't working very well. They perked up when I stepped outside, but I waved them off to show them I wanted some privacy.

I strolled throught the camp, and I eventually arrived at the stables. I needed to see an old friend. When I entered, there was only one pegasus in there. A jet black one.

"_Yo Boss!" _Blackjack yelled in my head. "_You're back! I thought you were dead meat!" _I tried not to grimace as I said, "Yep, I'm back. I thought I'd come see my old friend before I save the world!"

"_Well, I'm glad you came, but you need to go to your cabin. There's someone you need to see." _I glanced at him suspiciously, but I finally sauntered out of the stables, and over to the Poseidon cabin.

Opening the door, I walked in quickly, and I noticed a girl about a few years younger than me sitting on the bunk across from mine. She had long, dark brown curls, and when she turned around, I noticed that she had emerald green eyes. I felt like I was going to faint, but isn't this what I had asked of dad? I had asked to send me some siblings, and that's exactly what he had done. That day, in the Poseidon cabin, I found out something big.

I have a little sister.


	14. Curses

The Mark of Athena

-Annabeth's POV-

**(A/N) So, Percy has a sister? Let's see how he reacts.**

When I strolled into the Poseidon cabin, I was greeted to the sight of Percy standing there with his mouth hanging open and a girl sitting on one of the bunks.

As I walked in, she directed her attention to me, and she finally stood up. She approached me, stuck out her hand, and said, "Hi. I'm Ailana, daughter of Poseidon. Are you a daughter of Poseidon also?"

I shook her hand and answered, "No, I'm a daughter of Athena. I'm Percy's girlfriend." I guestured to Percy. "But Percy is a son of Poseidon."

She glanced at Percy, then she walked over to greet him. Percy seemed to be surprised, but isn't this what he asked for?

Percy shook Ailana's hand and introduced himself, even though I had already told Ailana his name. He looked over to me, and I knew he was asking something like, "Save me!"

I didn't have to save him because the conch sounded for dinner, and Percy looked relieved. As Ailana walked by me, she said, "It was nice to meet you." I nodded in response, and she exited the cabin.

Percy sat down on his bed, and I went and sat down next to him. I laid my head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arms around me. We sat there in silence with our own thoughts.

The next thing I knew, Ailana was shaking me awake, telling me that I had fallen asleep in Percy's arms. She told me that I should probably go to the Athena cabin so I wouldn't be in trouble with Chiron.

I escaped Percy's grasp, and I hurried to my cabin, but I made sure I stayed in the shadows. I noticed the growling of my stomach, and I wished that Percy and I hadn't skipped dinner.

Right when I was about to enter the Athena cabin, there was a blinding flash of light, and I was left standing there blinking my eyes a few times to clear the black spots.

When my vision cleared up I saw a woman with dark hair and piercing grey eyes standing right in front of me.

I felt obligated to bow to my mother before saying anything. When I was standing straight again, she started speaking and said, "Why do you have to go hanging around with that son of _Poseidon?"_ She said the name Poseidon like it was poison. "Hera should've gotten rid of him when she had the chance. I don't care if he's the Savior of Olympus, he's a no-good troublemaker who needs to stay well away from my daughter."

I was frozen there, speechless. How could she say that about Percy? Just because she was a goddess didn't mean she was allowed to say those things about my boyfriend. And I was about to show her.

"I don't care what you think about him. I will stay with him until I die, and you can't do anything to stop me!"

My mother's nostrils flared as I continued, "At least he has a heart, unlike you!" I knew I had crossed the line when I said that. It was true though. The world may be ending in a few days, and all she could think about was keeping me away from Percy.

Her eyes were like pieces of ice, and they were burning a hole through me. "You will learn to respect me." She said. I furiously shook my head. "Well, maybe this gift I have for you will teach you to."

She touched the middle of my forehead with the tip of her forefinger, and electricity shot through me. I knew what the agonizing pain meant. She was cursing me. With what though, I had no clue.

When she took her finger off my forehead, I collapsed on the ground. "You now bear the Mark of Athena." She spat at me. "Have fun dealing with it."

With those final words, she was gone, and I thought, "Oh no. What have I done?"

Then I sunk into the darkness.

**(A/N) So, I have no idea what The Mark of Athena is going to be. I'm going to have to come up with something quick, but I probably have at least three chapters until I will have to use it. So if you have any ideas of what The Mark of Athena should be, let me know, and I will give you full credit for the idea! I hope you liked it! (And did you like the name Ailana? Let me know in your review!)**


	15. New Experiences

The Mark of Athena

-Leo's POV-

**(A/N) Sorry I've been a little MIA. I thought I would take a break from writing since I was basically updating everyday, and I always wrote that chapter the day I put it on the website. So here's another chapter!**

While Jason went to his cabin to take a nap, I walked around the camp trying to kill time. I was about to step onto the beach when I saw someone that made me stop in my tracks. A girl to be specific.

She had shoulder length dirty blond hair, and it was curly. She also had grey eyes. Katie Gardner was passing me, so I grabbed her arm, and I pointed at the girl and asked, "Katie, who is that?"

Katie turned to look who I was pointing at, and answered, "That's Morgan Clifton. She's a daughter of Apollo."

Katie shook off my hand and continued on her way. Standing there, I opened and closed my mouth. I was dumbstruck. I'd never felt like this for someone before, so it was a completely new experience for me, feeling like I would do anything for her, even though I'd never met her. I guess this is how Percy feels for Annabeth.

I sauntered over to where Morgan was standing. She spun around when I tapped her on the shoulder. She gave me a cold glare as I stood there trying to come up with something to say. She crossed her arms, tapped her foot, and snapped, "Are you going to stand there all day looking like a fish? I'm going to be late to archery, and you're wasting my time."

Desperate to spit something out before she left, I blurted the first thing that came to my mind, "You're beautiful!" I clamped my hand over her mouth as I waited for her reaction. It wasn't the reaction I was looking for.

Her eyes turned even stormier, and she tensed up. She raised her hand and smacked me across the face. My eye watered and I cupped my cheek as I watched her storm off to archery.

A few minutes later, Jason ran up. He took one look at my expression, and he turned around and left. For what seemed like days, though it was probably only minutes, I stood there looking the way she had left thinking, "She's going to be a tough nut to crack. But I'm going to get through her shell somehow."

**(A/N) Hope you liked it! I need to go ahead and warn all of you guys that I will not be able to update the first week of July, or a couple of days after that. Sorry about that! And make sure to check out thismanrighthere's story called ****Percy Finds Fanfiction!**** Thanks for reading, and make sure you review!**


	16. Life Stories

The Mark of Athena

-Percy's POV-

**(A/N) So, this is probably the last chapter I'm going to write before I go on vacation, so I'm going to make it as long as I possibly can. So I will probably not be able to put up another chapter until July 11th. I'll try to update then. Enjoy this chapter!**

When I had first arrived at Camp Half-Blood, I had tried my hand at archery, and we quickly learned that it wasn't my forte. So, I was greatly surprised when I found out that Ailana is skilled at it.

Over the course of a few hours, I've learned that a bow is Ailana's go-to weapon. She's actually quite like me in personality. We're both extremely loyal to our friends, and we both often don't think before running into battle.

So, while Ailana went to archery lessons with Chiron, I went to the sword fighting arena to practice. But when I walked in, someone was already hacking away at dummies.

Her shoulder length dirty blond hair was halfway tied up, and at first I had thought it was Annabeth, and that she had cut her hair, but then I realized that she was shorter, and that she wasn't using Annabeth's signature dagger.

The mysterious girl suddenly turned around as if she had sensed my presence. Her stormy grey eyes were like shards of sharp stone, and I could instantly tell that they were that way most of the time.

"Can I help you?" She rudely asked. "Uh, my name is Percy Jackson." I stammered. I couldn't force any other words out because I was still shocked by her forwardness.

"Oh my! What will my friends think when I tell them that I met the famous Percy Jackson?" She said in a mocking tone. Her mouth quickly turned to a sneer, but I could tell she was leery about talking to me this way. She obviously knew that I was skilled with a sword.

The next thing I knew, I had her up against the wall with my sword on her throat. Fear was evident in her eyes, but I wasn't backing down. I can't stand when people mock me.

"Who are you?" I demanded. Her hands pushed my sword away before she answered, "My name is Morgan Clifton. Daughter of Apollo."

I now knew who this girl was. She was the one Leo wouldn't stop going on and on about at dinner last night. Leo had made her sound like she was a daughter of Aphrodite, like she was the best person in the world.

Relaxing, I backed up. "You know, Leo has quite a thing for you. He says you slapped him."

She looked quizzically at me. "I don't know a guy named Leo." I mentally slapped myself. Leo had also said that he hadn't gotten to properly introduce himself either.

"He has curly black hair, braces." Recognition dawned in her eyes. "He deserved to be slapped." She said. "He had the nerve to just walk up to me and tell me I was beautiful. I don't play around with those kind of things. My father told my mother she was beautiful one time, and then he deserted us."

Her words instantly reminded me of the _real _Savior of Olympus. Luke had said almost the exact same thing. And look where that got him.

She continued before I could say anything. "I've learned to forgive him because I now understand why he did, but I still don't let people into my heart easy. I did that once and he let me down like I know every other guy will."

Her knuckles were white because she was gripping the hilt of her sword so tightly, so I decided to distract her so I wouldn't have to hear any more of her life story.

"I saw that you're pretty handy with that sword of yours. How about we do some one on one?" Her eyes brightened. She obviously loved handling sharp weapons.

Before we could start, and old friend walked in that I hadn't seen in a while.

**(A/N) Do not be alarmed! I would never leave you hanging like that. I will write another chapter today and put it up. Hope you liked learning a little more about Morgan! **


	17. Birthdays

The Mark of Athena

-Ailana's POV-

**(A/N) I'm going to tell you who showed up to the sword fighting arena through Ailana's POV. Also, I have no idea what month it's supposed to be in The Mark of Athena, so I'm just going to make one up. For the first time in one of my chapters, I'm going to switch POVs in the middle of the chapter.**

I was searching for Percy when I walked into the sword fighting arena, and I saw Percy hugging a girl with spiky black hair. She was wearing punk-style clothes and a silver circlet on her head.

My best friend, Morgan, was standing over to the side looking awkward.

When she reached me, I pointed to the girl and asked, "Who's that?" Morgan scoffed and said, "That's Thalia Grace. Jason's sister. She barged in right when Percy and I were about to sword fight."

Percy and the Thalia girl walked out of the arena, leaving Morgan and I in there alone.

Morgan turned to me and gave me a wide grin. She punched me on the arm and yelled, "Happy birthday Ailana!"

It dawned on me that today was April 9th. My fifteenth birthday. I'm finally the same age as Morgan.

Morgan walked over to her bag and pulled out two slices of chocolate cake with chocolate icing. My favorite. We sat in the sword fighting arena for the rest of the day eating chocolate cake, sword fighting with each other, and laughing our heads off.

-Percy's POV-

Chiron let Thalia and I sit together at dinner. She didn't have much to tell me except that about thirty more girls had joined The Hunters, and that she had missed me.

I told her about Alcyoneus, freeing Thantos, finding Ella the Harpy, and reuniting with Annabeth. She silently listened through the entire story.

When I told her about Hazel, she interrupted with, "I know her! The Hunters and I ran into her when she was traveling with Nico to Camp Jupiter. So she used to be dead? Weird."

I nodded in agreement, and we finished the rest of our dinner in silence. Campers kept coming and going welcoming me back, and I was so tired after everyone said hi, that I decided to skip the campfire and go straight to my cabin.

Laying down on my bed, I closed my eyes, and I fell asleep instantly.

**(A/N) I know it probably wasn't my best chapter, but I hope you enjoyed! I put how old Ailana was because Shur'tugal** **Daughter of Artemis asked how old she was, and I realized that her age could be a useful piece of information later.**


	18. Shell Cracking

The Mark of Athena

-Leo's POV-

**(A/N) Yay I'm back! I had an amazing cruise, and here's the next chapter! Warning: It's kind of fluffy.**

The entire Hephaestus woke up to a continuous banging on the cabin door. I stood up and opened the door. The sun was already high in the sky, so I had to blink my eyes to see.

Before I had completely regained my sight, I felt a pair of hands grab the front of my shirt and shove me roughly against the wall.

The first thing I see is a mass of curly dirty blond hair, and under that hair is a pair of stormy grey eyes. My mouth curls into a grin, but it falls off my face when I see Morgan's expression.

"Where is my bow?" She shouts in my face. Her cold glare penetrates me and causes me to hesitate.

Of course I had no idea where her bow was. And why would she automatically assume I had taken it?

By then the entire cabin had cleared out, so Morgan and I were in there alone. And I had an overwhelming urge to kiss her.

My thoughts had taken me elsewhere because when I returned to reality, Morgan was talking. "Percy told me you took it. He said that you hid it somewhere. So I'm going to ask you one more time. Where is my bow?"

The puzzle pieces were coming together. I had told Percy how amazing I though Morgan was, and then I saw them talking in the sword arena. This is obviously Percy's way of getting her to interact with me.

I held my hands up. "Look," I said, "I have no idea where your bow is. I swear to Zues that I didn't take it."

Her grey eyes were staring into my brown ones. That overwhelming urge to kiss her came back. And that's exactly what I did.

When I pulled away, I could tell that she had forgotten all about her bow. Her eyes were clouded over, and she had a semi-grin on her face.

I could tell that she didn't know what had happened, so I kissed her one more time for good measure. After the second kiss, her eyes cleared, and her semi-grin turned into a full blown smile.

I didn't notice the smile on her face, and tried to fix what I thought was a mistake, "Oh my gods I am so sorry. I don't know what I was thinking, I just had this urge, and I _had_ to kiss you."

She intertwined her fingers with mine. "Leo it's fine. I promised myself that I wouldn't let a boy get through to me, but that was the sweetest, and most tender kiss a boy could give. Maybe not all boys are terrible."

I stared at her in shock. All it took was one- no, two- kisses to crack open her shell? And she called me a good kisser? She should try kissing herself. It's pretty amazing.

She pulled me out of my cabin, and we went searching for one particular Perseus Jackson. He had some explaining to do.

**(A/N) This chapter really has nothing to do with the story. I just had to put that in there, and I love writing fluff. I didn't know what color Leo's eyes really were, so I just put brown. I updated sooner than I promised. I'm having a poll. Out of the seven demigods going on the quest, who are your favorites? You can only vote for three at the most. Mine are Percy, Leo, and Annabeth. Let me know in the reviews, or you can PM me. **


	19. Visions

The Mark of Athena

-Annabeth's POV-

**(A/N) Back with another chapter! The time at Camp Half-Blood has ended. :"( But new and exciting things will happen. ;)**

Our little group of demigods climbed back on the ship. Except for Leo. He was taking all the time in the world to say good-bye to his girlfriend. The girlfriend that he's only had for one day.

They were kissing and hugging like they would never see each other again. For all he knew, they wouldn't.

There was a dull ache behind my eyes like there was a little alien trying to push them out of their sockets. But I soon forgot about it when Leo finally climbed aboard and announced that we were taking off.

Percy gave me a look that said, "About time." I let out a low chuckle and kissed him on the cheek.

A few moments later the ache behind my eyes came back, but it was so powerful that it caused me to drop my head in my hands. A groan escaped my lips, and I tumbled to the floor. Percy's concerned face appeared above me, and he tried to tell me something, but I fell into darkness before I could hear it.

I awoke on a battlefield. And I automatically knew it was a dream. And I _hated _demigod dreams. Percy was beside me, but his legs were trapped under a ton of rock.

Hera's voice sounded through my mind, "'_Wisdom's daughter walks alone.'_ You know what you must do Annabeth Chase. This is on your shoulders. And your shoulder's alone."

I looked to Percy, but he was gone. My eyes searched the battlefield, but there was no one else around.

Suddenly, about twenty giants ran toward me. A sudden rush of wisdom went through me and I remembered every single battle skill I had learned. But that rush of wisdom made me realize something else. I had something else that could help me.

I stuck out my hand, and a light blue owl burned in my palm. Light glowed around me, and the giants stopped in their tracks. I channeled all my energy towards them, and they all simultaneously burst into golden dust.

Gaea emmited a cruel laugh. And somewhere, Percy let out a blood-curdling scream.

My eyes flew open, and I let out a gasp as I sat straight up in the bed. My gasp startled the only other person in the room awake.

He blinked his sea-green eyes, and multiple tears slipped down my face. The dream had seemed so real that I really thought Gaea had hurt him.

I sat there and stroked his face while I blubbered like a little baby. He had to kiss me multiple times before I calmed down. He asked what was wrong and I explained my entire dream.

He sat in silence the entire time, and then he gathered me up into a hug. We sat like that the rest of the night, and I felt so safe in his arms. He whispered all of the times we shared together in my ear and the sweet memories calmed me down.

I soon fell asleep. Thankfully, a dreamless sleep.

**(A/N) So the Mark of Athena gives her rushes of wisdom, and visions like the one in this chapter. It also gives her the power to vaporize monsters to dust. Interesing, huh? The visions and rushes of wisdom idea was thismanrighthere's. Thank you so much! I came up with the vaporize part. I wanted to give Annabeth a power because I've never heard of Athena kids having powers like Percy and Jason do. **


	20. Almost Fights and Wrestling Matches

The Mark of Athena

-Hazel's POV-

**(A/N) I may go MIA for awhile after this. I feel like I need to take a break from writing.**

My thoughts were whirling around in my head as I sharpened my Spatha. The same question that I had asked Frank the day we were attacked by the eagles.

"What are we?" I mutter under my breath. I had thought I was alone until I heard, "I don't know. Maybe we should figure that out before the spark disappears."

My head snaps up, and I see Frank standing there with his arms crossd and a grin on his face. He walks over to me and spontaneously picks me up and swings me around.

I squeal and started to giggle. He sets me down and kisses me straight on the lips. I see what every crazy-in-love girl says she sees whenever her first boyfriends kisses her. I see fireworks. And I hope I can call Frank my boyfriend.

He lets me go, and I say with a smirk, "You better watch it Frank Zhang. If you do that on land, gold and diamonds will be popping up everywhere."

He laughs and we walk below deck. While we were at Camp Half-Blood, Leo installed an air hockey table. Franks picks up the puck and switches the table on.

I've never played air hockey, so of course I lost. Again. And again. And again.

Frank saw the expression on my face, so he asked if I would like to go back on deck.

I gratefully said yes, and when we walked on deck, we were greeted to Percy and Jason standing nose to nose with a look of hatred on each of their faces.

"I told you, we should follow my plan! It's more reasonable, and the way us Greeks fight is more resourceful and it uses your enemies strength against them, unlike the way you Romans do it!" Percy spat.

Jason's face flushed even a deeper crimson than it was before. "Us Romans? The way we fight kills more enemies. Or did you forget that's what's really important?"

Before a full blown fight broke out, Annabeth stepped in-between them and said, "Look, we're still a couple of days from Rome. I'm sure we can figure out a battle strategy that will satisfy both of you. Now, calm down!"

Frank and I shuffled over to Leo. "What happened?" I asked Leo.

"Oh, you know, the two hotheads had different plans, they disagreed, blah, blah, blah. Normal stuff aboard the _Argo II_."

I nearly busted out laughing at how nonchalant Leo was about all this. If they couldn't agree on a battle plan, we would be running into battle basically blindfolded!

I pray to the gods that we don't.

Percy's POV

The nerve of that guy! How dare he say Roman battle tactics were better than Greek. It took all my will power to not slug him in the nose.

Annabeth finally made me calm down. She promised the we could come to a compromise, but I don't think I could even work with Jason again.

After our standoff, Annabeth and I went below deck to play some pool. How can she be so calm about this after Jason had insulted us like that? I feel like walking up to him, so I can give him a black eye.

Hours passes, and I felt more level headed. Annabeth has that effect on me. That's why I love her. And many other reasons.

"I'm done." I tell her after about six rounds. "All of the balls are blurring together."

"What, are you sick of being beat?" She questions with a smirk. "I can understand why. I'm undefeatable."

She says the last part with fake superiority. "Maybe at pool, but I bet you can't beat me at wrestling!" I sprint towards her, pick her up, and throw her over my shoulder.

"Percy Jackson you put me down right now!" She cries. I quickly set her down in front of the couch because I thought she was actually crying. I should've know better. She smiled evily and tackled me onto the couch the moment I set her down.

I laugh and we roll onto the floor. We stuggle against each other trying to get the advantage, but we were evenly match. Eventually we just laid there and panted.

She rolled over and faced me. I tried to tell her that we should probably get off the floor in case someone walked in and thought we were crazy. But I laid there with my mouth hanging open. All of my words eluded me. Pieces of her hair had fallen out of her ponytail and were framing her face. Her stormy grey eyes were shining, and her face was flushed from the exertion of our wrestling match. She was stunning.

Annabeth brought me back to reality by saying, "Seaweed Brain, close your mouth before you catch bugs." She gives me a peck on the lips, then she picks herself up off the floor and holds her hand out to me. Her small, smooth hand closes around my large, rough one as she pulls me off the ground.

We walk out on deck and see it's deserted. Everyone must've already been in their room since no one else was in the game room. The sunset was beautiful, and I stand at the railing to watch it.

Annabeth comes beside me and I pull her into a hug. Her face is buried in my shirt when I hear her say something, but all I heard was a mumble.

I stifle a laugh and ask, "What did you say?" She pulls away and repeats her question. "Have you been thinking about my dream at all? Hasn't it worried you?"

Pulling her back into my arms, I think about it. "Of course I've thought about it. And of course I'm worried. But I don't think we can do anything about it. All we can do is wait until then and deal with it when it happens. Let me tell you though that I will never desert you. I will fight by your side the entire battle."

She's silent for a few seconds, and then she say, "Thanks Percy. That makes me feel better."

In an attempt to lighten the mood I say, "What, no Seaweed Brain? No Kelp Head?"

She lets out a very un-Annabeth-like giggle and says, "Don't get your hopes up Seaweed Brain."

**(A/N) This was kind of a boring chapter. But, wow this is my longest chapter. I have no idea how Roman and Greek battle tactics work. All I know is that Greeks slice and slash while Romans jab. And let me know in the reviews or PM me, but was Hazel healed of her curse at the end of The Son of Neptune? I couldn't remember!**


	21. Unnecessary Pitstops

The Mark of Athena

-Annabeth's POV-

**(A/N) Here's another chapter. I think I owe it to y'all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dunkin' Donuts, Doritos, or PJO**

You may think training on a flying ship would be difficult, but it's not. Well, until you're training, and the ship rams into solid ground, which is supposed to be five hundered feet below us.

I pick myself up off the wooden floor of my cabin, then rush up on deck. And I see pine trees. Leo, Captain Idiot, has decided to park us in a forest.

He saunters on deck, idiocy glowing off him like pride, and I mentally strangle him.

"Leo, what are we doing making an unnecessary pit-stop? You know we have a deadline. This is costing us majorly!"

"Calm down Annie. Everyone's hungry, so I thought we'd enjoy America's Pastime!"

Everyone gasps as he calls me the forbidden name. I unsheath my dagger, take a menacing step toward him, then stop.

"Baseball? You're taking us to watch a baseball game?" I ask.

"No. We're going to Dunkin' Donuts!" He grins stupidly, and I not-so-mentally slap myself in the forehead.

Leo lowers the gangplank and forces us onto the ground as everyone grumbles. We had gotten used to no one telling us what to do.

As soon as Percy's foot leaves the gangplank, a growl makes us whip around to see Echidna and Chimera standing in front of the boat. Percy groans and says, "Not you two again! I don't have any arches to jump off of this time!"

Echidna hisses, "We didn't come for you imbecile! We came for the girl. She bears the Mark of Athena, after all. She's the only one who can defeat our leader."

That shakes me up. My curse has a name? Great.

The Chimera lunges at me, and snaps his jaws near my face. I easily sidestep and jab my dagger into his shaggy, goat butt. The smell that hits my nose makes me almost puke. This thing seriously need a bath.

I feel someone press against my back as I keep sidestepping and jabbing. Percy whispers to me, "I've fought this thing once, I can do it again."

I can't hide the amusment in my voice when I say back, "Yea, some fight. You jumped off the Gateway Arch into Mississippi River. You didn't even kill them!"

Leaping upward, I grab onto the beast's nose, but I'm forced to drop to the ground when it starts to spew flames.

Percy's not doing any better. He keeps trying to slice off Echindna's head, but she keeps spitting venom whenever he comes close.

The monster I'm facing has finally run out of gas, and it closes it's mouth. I hear Piper shout, "Annabeth, your indivisibility hat!" For the second time today I slap myself on the forehead. Why hadn't I thought of that?

Whipping it out of my pocket, I stick it on my head and watch as the Chimera's face becomes confused. It didn't stay that way after it picked up my scent, but I still have the upper hand.

Rolling away from it's massive hooves, I roll under it's belly, and stab it in the stomach. It dissolves into dust, leaving me looking like a Dorito.

Taking off my hat, I yell to Percy, "Catch!", and toss it to him. He quickly puts it on and disappears. The next thing I know, Percy reappears behind Enchidna and sinks his sword into her back. She lets out a final hiss before she too dissolves into dust.

As Percy gives me my hat back, the rest of the gang just stand there. "Thanks for the help guys. It means a lot." Percy says, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"All of you do realize that it probably would've taken half the time if you would've helped us."

I heard a plethora of excuses that ranged from Frank's, "My stomach hurts," to Leo's , "The unicorns told me not to." We all stared at him until he said, "What?"

After Percy and I dust ourselves off, Leo claps his hands together and says, "So, no Dunkin' Donuts?"

**(A/N) In my opinion, I don't think this is very well written. Definitely not my best chapter. Sorry to keep all of you waiting!**


	22. Trouble With Arachnes

The Mark of Athena

-Percy's POV-

**(A/N) Well, it's been awile, hasn't it? I'm running out of ideas for this, I will most likely not continue it after the actual book comes out. I want to thank all of my subscribers and reviewers. Y'all have made this so much fun to do, and your reviews have encouraged me so much. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO, Dunkin' Donuts, or Nike. Or Expeditions?**

After Annabeth and I fought Enchidna and the Chimera, we trudged back onto the ship while Leo and the rest of the group went for some of 'America's Pastime'. Also known to Leo, as Dunkin' Donuts.

As Annabeth flops onto the game room couch, I rush to my room, twist the knob to turn on the shower and eagerly step under the hot water, sighing as the dirt and monster dust from the scuffle washes down the drain.

A nagging voice tells me to hurry and finish bathing, but I ignore it and continue to enjoy the peace and quiet.

The serenity is shattered as Annabeth lets out a blood-curdling shriek.

Rushing, I jump out of the shower and throw on some khaki shorts and a sea green shirt, and sprint down to the game room, which we now call 'Half-blood Headquarters'.

When I enter Half-blood Headquarters, nothing looks unusual, except Annabeth has disappeared from the couch.

Then I notice a royal blue Nike shoe sticking out from behind the couch. I cautiously tiptoe over, and see that the shoe is on a foot, and the foot belongs to Annabeth.

I gasp as I see what state she is in. Her body is encased in a cocoon made entirely of silvery-white strands. Spiderwebs.

Shuddering, I kneel down beside her. It's like she's a mummy. Her arms are crossed over her chest, and her eyes are closed.

When I start tearing at the strands, her eyes fly open, and her mouth makes an 'o' shape.

Her hand breaks through and points to something behind me. I don't take much notice to it until I hear skittering, like eight legs walking across a floor.

I mentally slap myself. Of course. Spiderwebs have to come from a spider. And in this case, with this many webs, it must be a pretty big one.

My hand reaches into my pocket and I bring out Riptide. Uncapping it, I slowly turn around and come face to face with gruesome,hairy spider the size of an SUV.

It's many eyes reflect my frightened expression. I'm not usually afraid of spiders, but most spiders I've seen aren't the size of an Expedition. I don't see how it doesn't fall through the floor.

"Foolish demigod. You should not interfere with Gaea's plans. Move out of the way now, and we will spare your life. We only want the girl." It rasps.

I try to come up with a witty comeback to that, but I'm dumbfounded. What is with the sudden interest with Annabeth? Does this 'Mark of Athena' have something to do with it?

I finally ending up saying, "You'll have to go through me first." Which is the worst comeback in the history of combacks.

It laughed, and jumped at me. I hardly had time to dogde before it hit the ground exactly where I had been standing. It spun around and faced me again, calculating how to attack. If I hadn't known better, I would say this spider was a son of Athena.

Deciding I had waiting long enough, I faked to the left, then shot to the right, dropping down and sliding in between two of it's hairly legs, landing under it's belly. The bottom was even worse than the top, and I knew it would give me nightmares for weeks.

Plunging my sword to the hilt in it's stomach, the spider roared and exploded, covering me for the second time that day in monster dust.

Breathing heavily, I recap Riptide and stumble back to Annabeth. She clutches my hand with her exposed one and her eyes follow my every move as I continue tearing at the webs.

She breaths a sigh of relief as I free her head and her arms. Tears run down her face as she tears the remaining strands from the rest of her body.

When she finished, I pull her into a hug, feeling her shoulders shake. I could feel the back of my shirt getting wet, but at the moment, I could care less.

Annabeth pulled away, and she stared at me before saying, "Look, I know you must have questions-"

Before she could continue, I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shh. We can talk about this tomorrow." I sweetly kiss her before leading her to her room.

She climbs under her covers, and I turn to leave.

Grabbing my arm she asks me, "Percy, can you stay with me? Just until I fall asleep?"

I smile and say, "Sure."

Pulling up a chair, I grab her hand and stroke the back of it, trying to do something soothing that all awesome boyfriends do.

It must've worked because her breathing evened out.

I layed my head on our intertwined hands and soon my breathing evened out also.

**(A/N) So, that's it! Kind of boring, but I needed to show Percy's thoughts on why all of the mosters were attacking only Annabeth, even though he didn't think much about it. He was just wondering about all the monsters.**


	23. Stupid But Important AN

**(A/N) I know you guys hate it when author's notes are put as chapters, but this must be done. I've decided that I won't write anymore of this story. There's about only a week until the actual Mark of Athena comes out (YAY!), and I know that I won't be able to finish this story in a week because it would need at least fifteen more chapters, in my opinion, for it to be actually complete. But I am actually writing another Percy Jackson fanfiction, and it's called ****Stopping The Fight****. If you would like to, you can go check it out. It only has one chapter, but I'm planning on writing another one today. So, I want to thank all of you who reviewed, and thank you for saying such nice things about this story. I hope some of you will check out my other stories! :) **


End file.
